


Night Terrors

by ChildoftheFeywilds



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildoftheFeywilds/pseuds/ChildoftheFeywilds
Summary: Ava has a bad dream and Beatrice is there.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 24
Kudos: 223
Collections: Warrior Nun (TV series)





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this so please bare with me lol. Comments are welcome and encouraged! Thanks!

_ Adriel’s hand shoots out, passing through Ava’s chest - just like it had in the cave - his fist snapping shut around the Halo. The pain is blinding, something inhuman. Ava doesn’t register her own screaming until she feels the rawness of her throat as it gives out. It’s then that Ava realizes her feet are no longer touching the ground. Adriel has drawn himself ten feet off the ground, dragging the girl up with him.  _

_ All eyes are on the two, watching the Halo’s blinding light illuminate the courtyard. It is as if the world has frozen around them. It’s as if time has stopped passing. As if the world has stopped spinning all at once. _

_ All there is is pain - and fear. The sister’s all watch in horror. Beatrice screams out. The words, however, do not reach Ava’s ears. Muffled by her own screams of terror and sheer, inhuman pain.  _

_ “It’s a pity you can do nothing to stop this, dear.” He whispers, hand tugging her closer by the Halo - sending another wave of pain and nausea through the Halo Bearer.  _

Ava jolts awake, a scream tearing past her chapped lips and her dry throat. She scrabbles to run, but something tangles around her ankles before her body can phase through it. The next thing she realizes, she is on the floor. It is dark and it is cold, and Ava is utterly alone. 

There is a pain throbbing through her body - radiating from the center of her back, from the Halo embedded in her spine, and pulsing out to the tips of her fingers. It forces another scream - no this time it is closer to a sob - to rack through her body and bubble up the back of her throat with such a sudden force that the girl fears she might retch. 

Hearing screams, it’s almost immediate that Beatrice wakes. Leaping out of her bed and dashing through the small motel room. She snatches one of her blades from her scattered armor before bursting through the doorway and into the hall. Her heart stops when she realizes that the ear piercing scream is coming from the room right across from her own. 

Beatrice all but breaks down the door separating her from Ava. Ava who is sobbing and curled into herself on the floor of the motel room. Sheets tangled on the floor and arms wrapped around herself as if to shield her from the darkness lingering in the room. The halo flickering brightly at a random pattern, one-second dark and the next dimly lit. The taller girl quickly moves into the room, closing the distance between her and the Halo Bearer. 

“Ava? Ava, breathe.” Beatrice sets her knife on the bedside table before she reaches out - wanting nothing more than to calm and comfort the other girl - but Ava screams again. Blinded by fear, the glow of the halo makes Beatrice’s hand pass through Ava’s shoulder, making the girl quickly backtrack. She moves back to kneel a few feet away, her hand’s palm up as she watches the terror in her friend’s eyes. 

“Ava, you’re safe. It’s me, it’s Beatrice. We are safe. I’m here.” Beatrice tries again, trying to keep her voice soft as Ava’s dark eyes finally snap up to meet her own. 

“Bea?” Ava’s voice is hoarse, holding back a dam of emotion. 

“Yeah,-” Before Beatrice can even finish her sentence, Ava has launched herself into the other girl’s chest. Her fists balling into the material of Beatrice’s sleep shirt. Her face pressed into the crook of her neck. 

Beatrice gently curls her arms around Ava, one hand carding through her messy hair and the other circling around her back. “Sh, you’re safe, Ava. It’s okay now.”

“What the hell happened?” It’s Mary -carrying her shotguns-, followed by Lilith and Camila, that barge in. Their sudden, and loud, entrance makes Ava flinch. Pressing herself closer into Beatrice as said girl looks up at her sisters. 

“Is she alright?” Camila softly asks. Lilith and Mary both stay quiet at the sight of the Halo Bearer. Perhaps uncomfortable. Perhaps afraid to make things worse. 

“Nightmare,” Ava mutters, but only Beatrice hears her. She squeezes a little tighter at the admission. What startles her is the way her arms seem to pass further into Ava’s form then they should. She realizes, then, the faint flickering of the halo. Like a rabbits rapid heart, it stutters and glows before flickering back out. Ava doesn’t have full control right now. 

“She had a nightmare, it seems,” Beatrice states, glancing back at the girl curled into her chest before nodding to Camilia and the others. “I can take care of this, you all need to rest.” 

“If you need anything, -” Mary quietly says, gesturing to herself and the other two girls beside her, “We’re just down the hall.”

“Don’t forget to rest yourself, Beatrice,” Lilith says quietly before she nudges past Mary and leads the two away. Camila smiles softly once more before she closes the door behind her. 

“Ava-?” Beatrice starts softly, but stops herself quickly. 

The flinch and shimmer of the halo that follows, tells Beatrice to simply wait. So she does. Beatrice waits as Ava slowly becomes more solid in her physical form. She waits as Ava regains control of the halo and its glow. She has no idea how long this process takes. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. But Beatrice can’t find it in herself to care about anything other than bringing the terrified girl in her arms comfort.

“I’m sorry,” Ava whispers, after a time. The girl finally moves back from Beatrice. Out of her arms completely. Beatrice has to force herself not to miss the warmth. She hates herself for even feeling that small emptiness. She needs to focus, Ava just needs comfort. And for Ava, in that instant, it was physical comfort. It has nothing to do with anything else. 

Ava keeps her eyes glued to the carpet as she stands, her finger’s tugging at the hem of her shirt. “I didn’t mean to wake anyone up. Or scare anyone.” 

Following Ava to her feet, Beatrice has to resist the urge to reach out again - but Ava might not want that - so instead, she takes a small half-step closer and asks, “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“You already helped, Bea.”

Beatrice nods, though she doesn’t see how she really has done anything. All she did was give her time. “Then, is there anything else that might help?”

Ava is quiet for a long moment. Not saying a word as she rubs a trembling hand over her face - still pointedly avoiding Beatrice’s eyes - she sits on the edge of her bed. “Stay?” It’s barely whispered, and if Beatrice was any further from the girl, she is certain she would never have been able to catch the word.

She doesn’t answer, but instead sits next to her on the edge of the bed and offers a small smile. Ava visibly relaxes. Her shoulders slowly lowering from their hunched position. Her jaw flexing at a much slower rate. Her fingers slowing in their mindless fidgeting with the hem of her tattered tank top. 

“Why don’t you try and get a bit more sleep, hm?” 

Ava huffs, her eyes jumping about the room. Looking for something, maybe. “That’s what started my little tantrum.”

“It was not a tantrum.” Beatrice states though she keeps her voice soft. “It was a night terror, I would guess.” 

Ava doesn’t say anything for a moment. Her fingers now curling around the fabric of her shirt. “I don’t know. It was like reliving, like reliving our fight with  _ him _ . I could feel his hand on the halo - it, fuck.” 

Beatrice reaches her hand out without thought, gently taking Ava’s own when her voice cracks. She can feel the slight tremble still there, like shock waves coursing through her bones. Ava all but clutches onto the contact. “It’s over now.” 

“Is it though?” Ava snaps as she finally looks at her. “I mean,  _ he  _ still got away.  _ He  _ still escaped! Mary was almost killed, Bea! I could have just started a fucking war for Christ sake - how the hell am  _ I _ supposed to do shit to stop this when I caused it! I just got this thing, and  _ he  _ nearly ripped it out of me! I nearly -” 

Ava’s voice breaks, her eyes flooding with tears before she snaps them away from Beatrice and slams her jaw shut. It is quiet for several beats. Ava tries to control her breathing and Beatrice watches. She squeezes her hand gently at the flickering glow of the halo in her back. 

“Ava, look at me.” Beatrice gently orders. When Ava refuses, she carefully reaches out with her free hand, taking hold of her chin and turning her to face her. “None of this was your fault. This war was started centuries ago, when Areala first took on the halo and locked Adriel away in that tomb.”

“What happened last night was set in motion before any of us were even in existence. We were never going to prevent it, only meant to live through it.”

Beatrice gently wipes away the tears that have escaped Ava’s beautiful brown eyes. The other girl leans into the touch and turns her gaze down again. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ava.” 

Ava shifts closer, leaning her forehead against Beatrice’s shoulder. A soft sigh escaping her as she makes contact. “You’re pretty great, y’know that Bea?” 

Beatrice actually laughs at this. Smiling, she clasps her other hand around the hand she is already holding. “So are you, Ava.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, you read it? Awesome sauce. Let me know what you think, this is my first time sharing my fics!


End file.
